


[PODFIC] By My Side & When The Mask Comes Off

by where_thewind_blows



Series: PODFICS of We Loved 'Till the End [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (but no one told Tony that!), Angst, Fluff, I'm trying guys!, Identity Reveal, M/M, Oblivious Tony, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Poor Tony, Protective Steve, Secret Identity, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, more fluff than angst though i think..., that isn't so secret anymore!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_thewind_blows/pseuds/where_thewind_blows
Summary: BY MY SIDEThe only thing that scared Steve more than anything was the possibility of losing a teammate during a battle. They'd become like a family to him, so the thought of never having them around again really hurt inside. They were his life.Which, of course, doesn't make ANY battle any easier for him.WHEN THE MASK COMES OFFHe hadn't meant to say it, not really. He really had wanted to give the man a chance to be able to come to him and talk about it first, when he felt comfortable enough to. But that didn't stop Steve's panic-induced mind from trying to tear the suit open.PODFIC of Pearl_Unplanned StoriesYES this is BOTH Beside Me and When the Mask Comes Off.





	[PODFIC] By My Side & When The Mask Comes Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pearl_Unplanned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Unplanned/gifts).
  * Inspired by [By My Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284018) by [Pearl_Unplanned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Unplanned/pseuds/Pearl_Unplanned). 



> So this is a media file of the next two stories Beside Me and When the Mask Comes Off. Beside Me was just so short I wanted to make it worth the download! 
> 
> If you don't like that I've done it like this PLEASE let me know! I have no problem separating the fics, I did this for convince but if you don't like it totally understandable! :)

**Text:** [By My Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284018)

 **Text:** [When the Mask Comes Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297797)

 **Author:** [Pearl_Unplanned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Unplanned/pseuds/Pearl_Unplanned/works)

 **Reader:** [Where the Wind Blows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_thewind_blows/works)

**Length: 50 min**

**When the Mask Comes Off: Starts - 11:12**

**Downloads:** [ Mediafire ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jzwm9hwathj2p2z/Beside_Me_When_the_Mask_Comes_Off__-_12_12_17%2C_12.00_AM.m4a)  
  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Song: Breathe by Bellevue & We Got the Love by The Moose **

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought! :)


End file.
